Gaburi
| affiliation = | occupation = | jva = Rie Kugimiya }} Gaburi is a character from the One Piece: Unlimited Cruise video game. Appearance In the game, One Piece: Unlimited Cruise Part 1, Gaburi appears as a small red and yellow demon with a very large head that makes him look like a chibi. He has large, swirly blue eyebrows that are similar to Jinbe's, yellow lips, an orange and yellow tail similar to a raccoon tail, and blue wings that come from his head. He has jagged teeth and fangs that stick upwards out of the edges of his mouth. Gaburi wears a pair of pants that look oversized with a large belt and beaded decoration. He also wears a large red hat with a small demon face, large horns, and a yellow zig-zag pattern on it and carries a green katana. In the sequel, One Piece: Unlimited Cruise Part 2, Gaburi appears to be thinner and with a lighter, off-white skin tone. His lips are also lighter and his teeth are no longer jagged. His hat is now blue with a crest design on it and resembles a helmet. His hat also has a yellow ribbon coming off of it. His pants are now blue and have two small buttons instead of a belt. His tail is colored similar to his skin with a blue strip on it. Gallery Personality After he gets to know them, Gaburi is seen having a good relationship with the Straw Hat Pirates, learning many things from them, so that in the end he confronts Luffy, saying that his dream is to become the pirate king. Abilities and Powers He has the ability to expand his portions.One Piece Unlimited Cruise Scan 2008.06.16 By ingesting different kinds of materials, he can change them, and spit out balls that let certain events happen, and open new paths for the Straw Hats to proceed their adventure. He also has the ability to fly. Weapons Although he was never seen using it, Gaburi wields a Katana, attached to his back with a rope. It is unknown if he can wield it and how proficient he is with it. History The Treasure Beneath the Waves In the beginning of the game, the Straw Hat Pirates meet a demon like, and Luffy names it Gaburi, as it only could say "Gabu" when they first met. He helps the Straw Hat Pirates clear the ordeals to win the present given to them by the Great Tree. In the finale of the first game, he is to change into the present, since he is the guardian. The Great Tree then analyzes and finds them as evil, being pirates, and Garubi's attempts to support them are futile. Because of the analysis of the Straw Hats being evil, he changes into the final boss, the Doom Guardian. After the Straw Hats defeat the boss, they save Gaburi and pull him from the creature. It then gets up and launches an energy beam at them, but Gaburi jumps in front of them and sacrifices himself. Awakening of a Hero Gaburi returns, but in an angel form. Because he is separated from the Doom Guardian, however, it is only a matter of time before they would both disappear. The Straw Hat Pirates, not wanting Gaburi to disappear, start to clear the ordeals on the new island to increase his strength so he can unite with the Doom Guardian and overcome it. The Straw Hats defeat the Doom Guardian once again, but the Great Tree revives it as the Demon of Doom. When the Straw Hats defeat it, the Demon of Doom re-energizes itself to try to defeat them. Gaburi interferes and enters the Demon in an attempt to control it. When the Demon of Doom does not respond to Gaburi's will, the Straw Hats defeat it and free Gaburi. Major Battles *Gaburi vs. Straw Hat Pirates (when formed with Doom Guardian) *Gaburi vs. Doom Guardian *Gaburi vs. Demon of Doom Trivia *He was designed by Eiichiro Oda. References Site Navigation fr:Gabri ru:Габури Category:Cruise Characters Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Swordsmen Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda